Vampire Diaries Spanking one shot(s)
by Damonismylife
Summary: I wrote this 'one shot' for a friend, I hope she likes it! I might write more - in-between my other stories - if this one is liked? Please let me know what you think. If anyone has any requests, feel free to let me know in the comments, and I'll try and write it. Enjoy!


"Coraliz..." my father, Elijah Mikaelson, calls up the stairs to me. Why can't he just let me sleep?

"Yeah...?" I call back to him.

"You had better be out of that bed, little girl. I will not allow you to be late for school again, do you hear me?" He yells up to me.

"I'm up, I'm up! I'm getting ready," I yell back to him. I am totally lying right now! There is no way I am leaving my big, comfy bed, and trading it in for hard, plastic school chairs. It's a good thing that my Dad is leaving before me today!

"Coraliz... I'm leaving..." Due to the fact that I'm asleep, I don't hear him calling to me. I also don't hear him coming up the stairs, heading towards my room.

"CORALIZ HAVANA MIKAELSON!" Hearing my father yell at me, and using my full name, jolts me out of my slumber!

"Waah! W-what's happening?" I jump off of my bed, thinking there is a fire or some other emergency.

My dad doesn't even answer me, opting to just storm over, turn me to my side, and spank my butt raw.

"Argh! Dad... wait... what are you doing?" I screech whilst I'm twisting and turning, and throwing my hand back, trying my best to avoid the swats.

"Coraliz... I cannot believe you had the gall to lie to my face just now!" He scolds.

"OW! Sorry... but in my.. AH! But in my defence, I didn't lie to your face... OWWIE! I shouted it downstairs to you." I blurt out, not actually thinking through what I am saying. "AAAHHHH!" I scream as my dad smacks me even harder than the last ones.

"Do you really think it is in your best interest to be sassing me right now?" He questions.

"Uh, no. I guess not!" I answer him.

My father keeps swatting me, until the count of 50. Man I won't be able to sit down today in school! I'm glad he stopped when he did, any longer and I wouldn't have been able to prevent the tears that are threatening to leak out.

"Luckily for you," my father says once he has finished swatting me, "I have to leave, or this punishment would certainly have been more severe!" I thank the lord for small mercies!

"I'm sorry, daddy! I am just so tired today." I admit.

"If that is the case, my dear daughter, you shall not be permitted to leave the premises once you have returned from school. Also, I want you in bed by 21:30. Do I make myself clear?" Damn, he can be so strict at times!

"Daaaad no! Come on..." I whine. This can't be happening. I'm supposed to be going to a party tonight with some friends. "I'm really sorry! I promise to be good!"

"There is no use in arguing with me on this - my mind is set. If you choose to disobey me, I promise YOU that you will not like the consequences!" The threat is clear, if I'm not in bed by half nine, my ass will be handed to me on a silver plater! Fuck my life!

I make it to class with seconds to spare. Luckily for me, it's history with the one and only - Alaric Saltzman. He has got to be the hottest teacher I have ever had! He could be reading me the dictionary, and I'd still be happy!

I meet up with Stefan and Elena after class.

"Her Cor, you still coming to the party tonight?" Elena asks me.

"Is the earth round? Of course I'm coming!" I tell her, my fathers words ringing loud in my ears. I know I am asking for trouble, but there is no way in hell I am missing out on dirty dancing with Damon!

The rest of the day goes without incident, for a change. I have had to bite my tongue numerous times today, cause the last thing I need right now is the school calling my dad to tell him I've been bad!

As I leave the school, heading to my car, I hear Jeremy calling after me.

"Hey! Coraliz, wait for me..." he comes running towards me.

"Hey Jer, what's up?" I ask, turning towards him.

"I, er, I was just wondering if you was, er, coming to the party tonight?" He stumbles over his words.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask. He nods his head. "You should see if Bonnie is coming, you guys look cute together." I know he fancies me, but he is just a kid, so I had to friendzone him.

"Yeah, um, I will do." He looks at me kinda dejected, and I feel a bit sorry for him.

"Great! I'll see you tonight," I tell him as I get into my Audi.

I arrive home at the same time as my dad.

"Good afternoon sweetheart, how was your day?" He greets me.

"It was great thanks, dad. How was yours?" I could almost throw up at how sickly sweet I am being.

"It was very productive, thank you for asking." We walk inside our mansion together.

I throw my bag to the bottom of the stairs, before making my way to the kitchen.

"Coraliz," my father stops me. "Is that really where your bag belongs?" He asks me.

"No sir. I am just leaving it there for a couple of minutes whilst I go in the kitchen." I tell him.

"I don't care if you plan to leave it there for 10 seconds or 10 hours, it does not belong there, so you shall not leave it there. Pick it up this instant." He orders.

"Yes sir!" I quickly vamp my bag up to my room before heading back to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat, sweetheart?" My father asks me as soon as I walk in.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not hungry," I tell him.

"Are you positive? I am about to make an omelette?" He turns to look at me, thinking I'll change my mind.

"No thanks!" I shake my head at him.

I take a seat at the dining table, trying to think of a way around my dad so I can go to the party tonight.

"Coraliz, I need to talk to you," he says, breaking me from my thoughts.

"What's up?" I ask, wondering where this is going.

"I have to go away for the weekend..." that's all I hear before my mind wonders off for a second, thinking I'll be able to go to the party without him even knowing.

"...your uncle Klaus will be here as soon as he can." What have I just missed? What's that about Klaus?

"Huh? What's Klaus coming for?" I ask, completely confused.

"Coraliz... I have only just told you. Where you not listening to a word I just said?" Oooooh he looks a bit pissed.

"Sorry sir," I say, trying to get on his good side. "I was just thinking about a discussion we had today English class."

"Well make sure to pay attention when a person is speaking to you?" I love my dad, but he can be such a stiff!

"So... what was that about Klaus?" I ask again.

"Like I said, your uncle Klaus will be here to look after you whilst I am away." I heard him this time. Shit!

"What? Why? Why can't I just stay by myself?" The last person I want to be looking after me, is Klaus!

"Coraliz, you are but a child. What sort of father would I be if I was to leave you alone?" I swear he still thinks I'm 5!

I can't believe this is happening. There is no way I will get to go to the party with Klaus around!

"But Dad, why Klaus? Why can't Rebekah, or even Kol do it?" Rebekah is so cool! She wouldn't be bothered about me going to a party. Neither would Kol, but he can be irritating.

"I don't want to hear it! Klaus is coming and that's final!" He says, stern father mode switched to full.

Just as my dad sits down at the dining table, my cell bleeps, signalling that I have a text message. I pull it out of my pocket and see that it's off my cousin Hope.

Hope: Hey Cor! I'm cumin wid Dad. Any planz? Xx

Me: Hey Gurllll! I did av, now not sureee?! Wot mood is ur Dad in? Xx

Hope: Dunno? Why? Xx

Me: Well, is he in a gud 1, or is he in hybrid monster mode? Xx

Hope: He's gud, why? Wots goin on? Xx

Me: Partayyyyy tonyt! Was jus makin sure he not in a pissy mood, or it wudnt be worth talkin aba. Can't wait now! Wot tym you gettin ere? XX

Hope: Be der in aba 20 mins. See u soon!

Me: C ya soon, gurlllll xx

I immediately feel better after texting Hope.

"Who was that you were messaging?" My dad asks me.

"Oh, it was just Hope. She is coming with Klaus, so maybe it won't be too bad after all!" I say, a mischievous grin on my face.

"I don't even want to know what you are thinking, but you had better not anger your uncle, you know what will happen." He gives me a knowing look.

"Don't I just...! Don't worry Dad, everything will be fine!" I assure him before going to my room, wishing for Hope to hurry up and get here.

About 20 minutes later, as Hope predicted, the doorbell rings. I rush down and see Dad is already letting Klaus and Hope inside.

"Hey gurlll," I say, both Hope and I run to eachother and give a big hug.

"Hello Love." I here Klaus greet me.

"Oh, hey Klaus!" I return the greeting.

"Er, uncle Klaus, Love!" He corrects me.

"Oh, right, uncle Klaus..." I give hope a sideways glance and we both laugh out loud.

Hope and I leave our fathers to it and go to my room.

"Sooo..." Hope says as soon as the door closes.

"'Sooo what?" I ask her.

"Don't act stupid," she slaps my arm, "where's the party? What time are we going?"

"It's at the Lockwood estate and it starts at 8 o'clock." I tell her, heading over to my closet. "Have you got anything to wear, or do you wanna borrow something?"

"Cor... I found out about the party less than half an hour ago... what do you think?" She laughs.

"Right... well you can help yourself to anything except this," I tell her, holding up a black, halter-neck mini dress.

We have been picking out shoes and accessories that would go perfectly with our dresses, when I hear my dad calling us.

"Coraliz... Hope... could you come down here please?" We both vamp down, not wanting to keep him waiting.

"I am about to leave," he tells us, "do you need anything before I go?"

"No sir, we're good." I tell him.

"Are you sure?" He questions.

"Oh, just go already!" I say, pushing him towards the front door.

"You know... I remember the days you would hang off of my leg, begging me not to go, and now look at you." He chuckles.

After a kiss to mine and Hopes heads, and a few words with Klaus, Dad finally leaves. Time to get planning our escape!

"Dad... is it okay if Coraliz and I go out for a few hours later?" Hope asks Klaus.

"Normally Love, I would say yes, but Elijah has just informed me that our little Coraliz here is grounded. Sorry girls, but the answer is no!" He crosses his arms over his chest as if that strengthens his argument.

"God! Seriously...?" I exclaim.

"No. obviously not! When have I ever done anything that Elijah has instructed of me?" He gives us his famous smirk.

"Klaus, you're the best!" I tell him, giving him a hug.

After a quick embrace, I am about to pull away when I feel a mild swat on my butt.

"Hey! What was that for?" I demand.

"I've already told you," he says whilst pointing a finger at me. "It's UNCLE Klaus!" He emphasises the uncle.

"Sorry, uncle Klaus." I concede.

It's nearly half past seven, and Hope and I almost ready. We both put sports pants and sweaters on to hide our outfits. No matter how laid back Klaus can sometimes be, he would never approve of what we are wearing or where we are going. We have told him that we are going to the Grill for something to eat before we go to the movies.

"We're going..." we both shout in unison.

"Hold on..." Klaus calls back before vamping in front of us. "Just a few 'Do's and Don'ts' before you go." He begins to say.

"Daadd! Can't we just go, please?" Hope whines to him.

"In a minute! DO be home by 11, keep your phones with you, answer when I call and stay safe! And DON'T be late, drink alcohol, smoke or do anything else you know you shouldn't. Do you both understand?" He adopts a parental stance.

"Yes dad!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good girls. No off you go. Enjoy your film!" He says as he walks us to the front door.

As soon as we are far enough away from my house, we both remove our sweats and sneakers, hiding them in the wooded area not too far away, so we can put them back on after we return from the party.

It doesn't take us long to reach the Lockwood's. There must be at least a hundred people here already?! Red plastic cups litter the garden, kids are dancing to the booming music coming from inside the mansion. Tyler never fails to throw an epic party!

Hope and I enter the house as if we own it, strutting our stuff, and make our way to the study, knowing thats where my friends will be, as that's where the 'good' alcohol is. As I thought, Stefan, Elena, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie are here.

"Hey guys!" I announce my arrival. They all turn around to face us, Matt immediately smiles as he lays eyes upon Hope. Like he has a chance... Klaus would disembowel him and make him wear his intestines as a scarf.

We all head to the dance floor for a bit of couple dancing. Stefan with Elena, Caroline with Tyler and me with Damon. Bonnie leaves to go and find Jeremy, which leaves Matt and Hope looking a bit awkward. Eventually Matt asks Hope to dance, and they join us on the floor.

I have no clue of what everyone else is doing, as I am too interested in Damon right now. The feel of his lips against mine... His hands around my waist, pulling me up close to him... The look of his dreamy blue eyes as they gaze back in to mine... Wow! I really need to take a step back right now! I am feeling flushed from head to toe. Damon and I leave the dance floor, opting to go somewhere a little less crowded.

Unfortunately for us, everywhere is crowded! We end up deciding to have a bit of alone time in his Camaro, that's parked on the driveway, far enough away from Tyler's that we wouldn't easily be seen by any onlookers.

Damon is sitting in the drivers seat, it being pushed back as far as it can go, and me straddling him, our passion is evident. We can't get enough of each other! We are just getting in to our hot make out session, playing 'tonsil tennis', his hands roaming all over my body, my hands holding either side of his face, when all of a sudden - the car door gets yanked open, and I'm being dragged out by my right arm.

"What the fuck...?" I am about to kick some butt for interrupting Damon and I, when I notice the face that belongs to the manhandling hands. "Oh shit!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?!" Klaus roars at me, his hands on both of my upper arms.

This would probably be a good time to show repentance, but that's just not me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS DOING?" I shout, shoving him off of me. "I was making out with my boyfriend!" I give him an expression that, if it was verbalised, would say 'duh'!

"Don't you get bloody smart with me, Coraliz! Where is Hope?" He demands, getting a firm grip of my arm once again.

Damon vamps out of his car, ready to defend me.

"Get your hands off her," he demands.

"Salvatore... unless you're ready to die, I suggest you get back in your car!" Klaus warns him.

"Damon, please... I'm okay. Just get back in your car." I beg him. Silently pleading with my eyes. I don't want klaus to hurt him, and I know that he will. Thankfully, he does, slamming his car door in frustration. I don't know what I would do if klaus hurt him?!

Klaus starts dragging me towards the mansion. I never told him that Hope was here, he just assumed, so I'm hoping that either she heard him shouting and ran out the back, or at the very least, she isn't dancing with anyone - especially Matt!

Luckily for Matt, but unluckily for her, she is standing with Elena and Stefan. Probably asking where I went to. Stefan gives her a heads up as Klaus, still dragging me, storms over to her. Her face is a picture as she realises her Dad is here.

"D-Dad... what-what are you doing here?" She stammers out.

"What am I doing here? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He returns the question. She visibly deflates at the anger in his voice.

"Leave her alone!" I defend my cousin, whilst trying to shrug out of his grasp. He tightens his grip on my arm but says nothing to me.

"We're leaving. Now." Klaus tells her, turning his back to her knowing she will follow him.

He never came in a car, so as soon as we are outside, he checks to make sure no one is watching, before grabbing Hopes hand and vamping us away toward my house. He doesn't stop until we are a few feet from the front door.

"Get inside and take off those poor excuse for dresses off, then come back down to the living-room." He orders the both of us.

Hope goes to do as he instructed, but I stay where I am, not wanting to go inside. I know what's coming, and I don't want no part of it!

Klaus notices that I haven't moved an inch.

"I said, get inside!" He tries again.

"Nah, you're alright. I'm just gonna stay out here for a bit. You go ahead, I'll be in soon." I say as I look up at the night sky.

"I'm not asking you, Coraliz, I'm tell..." He goes to say before I cut him off.

"Have you ever wondered how many stars there are?" He is temporarily stumped by my question.

It takes him a few seconds for his anger to return, but when it does, he now looks even more pissed!

"If you don't get your arse inside that house this second, I will take my belt to you right here, right now! Do you understand?" He threatens me. I swear I've just seen his wolf eyes come out. That's my cue to do as I'm told.

"Whatever," I say, as I go to enter the house. "OOOOWW!" I shout a he lands an almighty swat to my rear, propelling me forward a few steps. I instantly reach my hands behind me, to protect my but from another smack. As soon as I'm sure another one isn't to follow, I try to rub the sting out.

Once I am inside, I vamp up to my room to change out of my dress. I was going to put my pyjamas on, but decided that a vest and sweats would be a better option. You know, with sweats being thicker and all.

I slowly walk down the stairs, in no rush to get where I'm going, and see Hope sitting on the sofa looking really nervous. Klaus isn't here, but I can hear him in the kitchen.

"You okay?" I ask Hope as I take a seat next to her.

"Yeah, you? I heard that swat from upstairs?" She states, looking sorry for me.

"Gurlll, you know me... I'm always okay!" I try to reassure her.

As couple of minutes have passed, since I first sat here, and now I'm starting to feel a bit nervous. To take my mind off of it, I turn on the TV. As soon as the screen flickers to life, Klaus comes barging in to the living-room.

"Turn that off this instant!" He orders.

"Why?" I question.

"Because I said so." He says, like that helps.

"That's not a reason." I roll my eyes at him.

"It is the only reason I need!" I turn the volume up to try and drown out his voice.

"Cor, please...?" Hope begs me. "Don't do this."

"Fiiiiiine!" I exclaim, pressing the power off button before flinging the remote on to the chair across from me.

There is a few awkward minute of silence, no one saying a thing, before Klaus takes a seat on the table in front of us. He rests his elbows on the tops of his thighs and clasps his hands together.

"What were you doing at that party?" He asks, sounding calmer than he did 5 minutes ago.

"Sex, drugs, raving and misbehaving... what do you think?" I answer him. He is pissing me off, acting all high and mighty. It's not like he's never been to a party before.

"What did you just say?" He narrows his eyes at me. It's not like he didn't hear me the first time, he just wants to see if I have the balls to say it to him again.

"Awww what's wrong? Are all your years finally catching up with you? Are you going deaf in your old age?" I sass.

"You are waking a very thin line here, Coraliz Mikaelson!" He warns me.

"Actually, I'm sitting! Is your eyesight going as well?" I just can't help myself!

Klaus is fuming! It we were in a cartoon, his face would be beet red, and steam would be coming out of his ears. It takes him all of two seconds to have me upended over his raised lap. My butt in a perfect position for him to spank. I initially gasp but then keep my composure through the 20 swats he delivers to my backside.

I'm not gonna lie and say that the quick spanking never hurt, cos I did, but I've had much worse.

"Curb your attitude, or you will regret it!" He warns me, practically throwing me back down on the sofa.

"Yeah, thanks for that! My butt was feeling a bit numb off sitting here, now - not so much!" I smart back.

"I have had just about enough of you! Get to your room and wait for me there. You too Hope." Klaus orders, pointing to the stairs.

"Yes sir!" Hope says before running up to my room.

"With pleasure... I'd rather be up there anyway!" I tell him as I make my way up, following Hope to my room.

Hope is already siting on my bed by the time I get there.

"Cor, why do you have to make him even more angrier than he already is?" She questions me as I sit down beside her.

"Because I think it's funny," I tell her.

"But Coraliz, you know what he will do..." she scrunches her face as if remembering something painful.

"I know. I guess I just can't help myself. It's who I am!" I admit.

Hope and I have been in my room for ten minutes when Klaus comes walking in.

"This is how this is going to happen. Coraliz, get in the corner, nose touching the wall, with your hands on your head. Do not move until I tell you to. Do you understand?" He orders. I stare at him defiantly, fed up of him acting like he is my father.

"I said, do. You. Under-stand?" He repeats himself.

"Yes. Klaus. I. Under-stand." I mimic him, before stomping over to the corner.

I do as I am told for the first time tonight, hoping he doesn't take his anger towards me out on Hope. She hasn't done anything wrong except going to the party without permission.

"Hope, stand here," I hear Klaus telling her. "Yes sir." She complies immediately.

"Tell me why you are receiving this spanking?"

I stand here listening to Hope confess her sins of the night, not that there were many, before I hear Klaus telling her to lay over his lap. He starts spanking her straight away.

The sound of smacking seems to bounce off the walls, and is soon followed by sniffling noises coming from Hope. It doesn't take much longer for her to start begging for him to stop. I hate having to stand here and listen to her distress.

"No. OW! pl-pease daddy, no more...Ah! I'm so so so-sorreeee... OOOWWWW!" She pleads with him. I chance a quick look at them to see what is going on, and I can see klaus laying in to her sit spots. No wonder she is crying so hard! I move my hands from my head and cover my ears, trying to silence what is going on, unable to cope with hearing her cries any longer.

It's another couple of minutes before I risk another sneak peak, my hands still covering my ears, to see what is going on. Klaus is no longer spanking Hope, but cuddling her whilst she sits on his knees. Thank god for that! Soon it will be me in her previous position.

"Are you okay, baby?" I hear Klaus ask Hope.

"Yes daddy," she replies.

"Good girl! You know I love you, right?" She must nod as I don't hear her answer him. "Okay then. Go and swap places with Coraliz."

"Yes sir." I hear her footsteps approaching me.

"Coraliz, come here." Klaus calls to me.

As I turn around, I see Hopes tear stained face, and quickly put my arm on her shoulder and smile at her, in a comforting gesture. She nods back at me as a silent thank you.

I stop in front of Klaus, knowing that's where he would want me to be.

"Tell me Coraliz, why are you receiving this spanking?" He asks me the question he had earlier asked Hope.

"Er, because you're fucking evil and you don't like us to have fun?" I smirk at him.

"I have had enough of your attitude to last me a lifetime! Get here," he says as he grabs me and pulls me over his lap.

He starts off with hard spanks, no warm up for me. This isn't my first rodeo, though, so I can take it. For now...

The sting in my ass is rapidly increasing, but I keep my hands firmly on the floor. I am determined not to beg or plead for him to stop. I know I deserve this, so I will take it as best I can.

Klaus has been spanking me for a good 5 minutes now, alternating each swat between my cheeks, and I'm starting to struggle to control my breathing. I cross my legs, hoping that stops me from kicking out, and ball my fists. My whole body is as stiff as a board.

The spanking continues for a couple of minutes more before Klaus abruptly stops. He pulls me up so I am standing.

"I know what you're doing. Just so you know, it's not going to work?" He suddenly announces.

"I don't know what you mean!" I state, genuinely confused.

"Yes you do! Now, go and get me your hairbrush." He orders. I feel my eyes widen in horror before, for the second time tonight, I do as I am told.

The brush is laying on my dressing table, across my room. I grab my brush before returning to Klaus, holding it out for him to take.

"Good girl. Now lay back over my lap." He instructs me. I do, dreading what is about to come.

My dread deepens as I feel him pulling my sweats and underwear down. Klaus has never bared me before. He has spanked me over my panties, but never bare!

The spanking resumes, the sound of wood hitting my bare flesh is... god, I can't even describe it.

"Stop fighting me, Coraliz..." Klaus says, not slowing the pace he has set.

"I'm... not..." I hiss as he increases the strength behind the swats. "Even... fighting you!" I manage to say. I won't be able to take much more of this, no matter how stubborn I am!

A loud whimper escapes my mouth as I feel Klaus lower his left leg and raise his right, effectively giving him better access to my sit spots. I really don't think I can take much more of this. It literally feels like my ass is on fire!

"Give in, Coraliz!" Klaus says, trying to break my resolve.

"No. N-never!" I declare.

"I can keep this up all night, if I have to!" He warns. That does it. There is no way I can do this all night!

"Okay... okay... I give up. I'm sorry!" I concede.

"Not good enough! Submit to me!" He demands. He picks up the pace and strength of each swat now.

"I'm sorry, uncle Klaus. I-I submit... I submit!" I give in to him.

I get a final round of swats before he stops and lets me up. I pull up my panties and pants as quick as possible, careful to avoid my bum.

"It's all over now, Love." Are the words I have been wanting him to say for the last ten minutes. "Would you like a cuddle?"

"No thanks. I'm alright." I tell him. All I want to do right now is cry, but there is no way in hell I am crying in front of him. It's bad enough that he was able to break my resolve, there is no way he will see me broken!

"Are you sure, Love?" He offers again.

"Yes. I just want to go to bed." I confirm.

Klaus releases Hope from the corner, before telling her to go to bed in one of the guest rooms. Both Hope and I give each other a tight hug before she leaves my room.

"I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart," are Klaus' parting words, before he closes my door behind him.

I cry silent tears into my pillow, doing the worst possible thing I could do right now - thinking about what my father is going to do to me on his return. Bruh, I am so dead!

I don't know how long it took me to fall asleep, but by the time I wake up to my alarm, I am still tired. My eyes are stinging through crying and lack of sleep. Today is going to be a long day!

Hope and I decide to spend the day inside. Netflix and chill all day. There is no way we can get in to trouble that way. We hope?!

As we had planned, today was particularly uneventful. Thankfully! We have pigged out on candy and chips all day, and watched multiple movies. Klaus even watched a couple with us, which made Hope happy. It was kinda sweet watching them cuddle up together on the sofa. I don't really get to see Klaus, the 'big bad hybrid' in such a manner. It was different to say the least.

Bed time comes far too soon. Hope is staying in my room with me, like a slumber party, as she will be going home tomorrow when my Dad gets back. I have missed him, but I'm dreading him coming back incase he decides to spank me again for my transgressions. It's a long shot, but I'm hoping he will leave me be once he knows Klaus has sufficiently punished me.

"Come on girls... time to wake up!" Klaus' voice cut through my sleep.

"Do you have a snooze button," I ask, wanting more sleep.

"Mmhhmmm," Hope agrees with me. Klaus laughs out loud.

"Come on you two. Your Dad will be home soon, Coraliz." He informs me. I look at my clock, and it's only 8:30.

"20 more minutes," I say, pulling the cover over my head.

Klaus pulls the cover right off of is, giving us both a swat to our bums.

"Now. I won't tell you both again!" He warns us.

"Fine. I'm up!" I sit up, resenting him for waking me up so early on a Sunday morning. It should be, like, a crime to get up so early when there is no school to attend.

Hope is still laying down, so I give her a little nudge to get her up.

"Hey! Leave me alone." She throws a pillow at me.

"If I'm up cos of your Dad, you're up!" I say, pushing her harder. I didn't realise how hard I pushed her till she fell right off the bed.

"YOU BITCH!" Hope yells at me once she gets to her feet.

"WHATEVER SLOTH!" I yell back.

Hope vamps over the bed at me, and we end up having a cat fight. We don't really want to hurt each other, so it's mainly hair-pulling and stuff.

"KNOCK IT OFF..." Klaus roars from my bedroom door. Both Hope and I stop what we are doing, and look towards him. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"She started it," Hope says, trying to put the blame on me.

"No I never! You did because you wouldn't get out of bed!" I return the blame.

"I don't care who started it, but I am finishing it!" Klaus states.

"Hope, come here!" He points to the floor, directly in front of him. She obeys, meekly walking over to him. He turns her to the side, and gives her five hard smacks to her rear. She instantly starts to cry. To be fair, they did look like they hurt, a lot.

"Go and get ready," he pushes her towards the bathroom. "Your turn, Coraliz." I walk over, not really bothered about five swats. It's worth it for the look on Hopes face when she got up off the floor.

The swats are even harder than they looked. If he didn't have a firm hold of my arm, I probably would've flew across the room from the impact.

"Jeez." I exclaim, rubbing my butt.

"Did that hurt? Because I didn't feel a thing!" Klaus jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha ha you're funny, aren't you... not!" He smirks at me.

"Behave yourself, and it won't happen again!" He says as he walks out.

A little while later, I can hear a car coming up the drive, and I know it's my Dad. I run to the front door so I can greet him when he gets out of the car.

"Hey Dad! Did you get me anything nice whilst you were away?" I ask him.

"Hi, Coraliz. Yes I am doing good, thank you for asking!" He shakes his head at me.

"Riiiiight. Sorry Dad!" I give him an embarrassed smile.

"How has everything been here?" He asks me.

"Um, good." I link arms with him as we walk inside the house.

Klaus and Hope are in the hall, ready to greet him.

"Good morning, brother. Glad to have you back!" Klaus says.

"Good morning, uncle Elijah. How was your weekend?" Hope asks.

"I'm fine thank you, sweetheart. See, Coraliz, that's how you greet someone on their return." He mildly scolds me.

"Yeah, if you're a suck up!" I mumble.

"Watch it!" Klaus threatens. My Dad gives me the eyes. You know which ones I mean. The 'carry on and watch what happens' eyes.

We are all having a good catch up, when Klaus asks Hope and I to pack her things. We know this is code for give them some privacy, so we leave them to it. I just hope klaus isn't going to grass me up!

It's takes us all of 5 minutes to get Hope's things together, but we stay upstairs until we are told otherwise. It's a further 15 minutes before I hear my Dad call to us.

"You can come down now, girls." He says from the bottom of the stairs.

We both go down, and Klaus is ready to leave.

"Are you ready, Love?" He asks Hope.

"Yes Dad." She turns and gives me a hug, before giving my Dad one too.

"Goodbye sweetheart, come back soon." Dad says to her.

"Yeah, see you later Hope. Don't stay away for too long!" I say, giving her another hug.

"Bye Love, and be good for your father!" Klaus tells me, before giving me a hug also.

"Yes sir," I return his gesture.

"See you soon, brother!" He pats my Dad on the shoulder before guiding Hope out to the car.

My Dad and I both wave them off before going back into the house.

"So... Klaus tells me you have had quite the weekend?" I know he is fishing for info, wanting me to confess my sins, but I don't know what Klaus has told him, so there is no way in hell I'm willing going to shoot myself in the foot!

"Yeah, kinda. God I've missed you!" I try to change the subject.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" He raises his eyebrows as he speaks.

I sigh and walk over to the sofa, throwing myself on to it once I'm there. I might as well enjoy sitting whilst I can!

"Hope and I went to a party on Friday night, and Klaus found out. He came and got us, dragged us home, then spanked us." I shrug my shoulders as if it's not such a big deal.

"And what were you doing at this party?" He has his fishing hook wedged firmly inside of me, and he is trying to reel me in.

"Oh, you know... dancing... laughing... the usual. Hope and I didn't drink or anything. We just went to hang out with my friends. That's all."

"That's all is it? There is nothing else you think I should know?" He asks me, taking his suit jacket off and placing it over the back of the chair.

I know where this is going, and I'm starting to feel scared. Maybe I should just come clean, and then he might just go easier on me? Nah!

"Yep." I say, popping the 'P'. He drops his calm facade.

"How dare you lie to my face! Did I not spank you the morning before I left for doing just that?" I stare at him, biting my bottom lip.

He stands in front of me, slowly and deliberately rolling up his shirt sleeves.

"I will give you one last chance to come clean. Let me tell you that it is in your best interest to tell me everything and DO NOT try to lie to me again. Do you understand?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay..." I have no choice but to tell him. If I don't, I might as well search on eBay for a new butt, as mine will be useless once he has finished with me.

"When Klaus arrived at the party, he sorta caught me kissing my boyfriend. By the time we got back to the house, he was really mad at us. I knew what he was going to do once we were inside, so I refused to come in. I stayed outside until he threatened to use his belt on me if I don't go in, so I did."

Dad hasn't said another word, he is just staring down at me, his eyes narrowing more with every bit of information I am telling him.

"We got changed and sat down as he instructed, but I back-chatted him because I was angry with him for embarrassing me in front of my friends. When it was time for him to punish us, he made me stand in the corner and listen to Hopes spanking. That made me even more angry because I didn't like hearing her suffer - especially not for something as silly a going to a party."

The only thing I omit from my story, is the fact that I cussed at Klaus. Dad really hates me cussing, and usually washes my mouth out with soap.

"Is that everything?" He asks me.

"Everything I can think of," I tell him.

"Okay then. First of all, you shall be receiving a spanking for going out whilst you were grounded..." I expected as much, so I just sigh and shake my head a little. "...secondly, I'm going to give you 25 lashes with my belt, for your disrespect towards your uncle..."

I can't believe this! This is just mean!

"But Dad..." I whine. "Why...? That's not fair! Klaus already punished me for that."

"Your uncle punished both you and Hope for going to the party, not for your disrespect." He tells me.

"That's not true. Yes we both got a spanking, but I got extra, and with my hairbrush, for the way I spoke. Please don't do this?" I beg.

"No, sweetheart. Klaus gave you the brush because you refused to submit. He has already told me so." Ugh! Of cause he did!

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaim.

"Your childishness is what is ridiculous. You should know better!" He retorts.

It's obvious my fate is set, I'll just have to grin, well grimace I should say, and bare it!

"Whatever... let's just get this over with." I stand up.

"Sit. Back. Down. I have not finished." Oh what now? I roll my eyes.

"What... There's more?" I question, returning to my seat.

"Yes, Coraliz, there was just one more thing, but now you have made it two. Roll your eyes at me, one more time, and you will regret it. And lastly, you shall never - and I repeat, never - go near Damon Salvatore again! Do you hear me?"

I completely lose my shit!

"No way! You can't be serious?! You can't do this to me!" I jump to my feet.

"I am deadly serious, Coraliz! Damon Salvatore is bad news, I don't want you to have anything to do with him!" He says.

"I don't care! I love him and he loves me. You can punish me every morning, every afternoon and every night for all I care! You will not keep us apart! If you try, I will run away with him, and you'll never see me again!" I declare, tears rolling down my face.

I have been dating Damon, behind my fathers back, for months now. I love him. There is no way in hell I am ending our relationship! I am prepared to do whatever it takes!

My Dad, seeing my reaction, lets out a deep sigh.

"Coraliz, honey, I'm trying to protect you. Damon Salvatore is no good for you. He will end up hurting you, and I don't want that!" He tries to reason with me.

"No he won't! He would never hurt me!" I argue, knowing Damon would rather die than hurt me.

"Coraliz..."

"Please Daddy, I beg you. Don't do this to me..." I am full on crying now.

Seeing my dismay, my father wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Shhhh sweetheart. Okay. But let me warn you... If he ever hurts you, in any way, shape or form - I will kill him!" He announces.

"Thank you, Daddy!" I hug him back. "And just so you know, if he ever hurts me - I will kill him myself," I joke, knowing that would never happen.

Our embrace doesn't end until my tears have stopped.

"Are you okay now, baby?" He asks me, kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, for now." I tell him.

"For now?" He questions, pulling me away from him so he can look in to my eyes.

"Well, considering I'm about to get my butt beat, I'm guessing I won't be okay afterwards?! Unless, because you love me so much, you have decided that I don't need punishing after all?" I give him a cheesy smile.

"Nice try!" He laughs a little. "It's because I love you that I punish you! I want you to be the best person you can be, and if that means tanning your hide when it needs it - then so be it!" Parental logic at its best!

My Dad has sent me to my room, instructing me to stand in the corner and wait for him. So here I am, like the obedient little girl he wants me to be, with my nose touching both of the walls where they meet. Don't I just have the best life?

It's been at least half an hour before my Dad enters my room.

"Ready sweetheart?" He asks me.

"No, not really... How about we do this next week? I should be ready by then." It's worth a try, right?

"Get your bottom over here, and let's get this over with - shall we?!" He says.

"Yes sir," I walk over to him, sporting an exaggerated pout, before laying over his lap and prepare for the onslaught.

He wastes no time getting down to business, with a quick warm up of 20 smacks.

"Why are you receiving this spanking, Coraliz?" He pauses to ask me.

"Because you're mean and you don't love me anymore?" He gives me two extra hard swats, before waiting for me to answer properly. "OW! I was joking...! It's because I went out without your permission, then I'm getting whooped for being cheeky to Klaus!" I say this now so he doesn't ask me again before he belts me. He must be satisfied with my answer, as he asks no more questions.

I manage to keep my composure for about the first 50 swats, but now I'm starting to struggle.

"Ah! Dad... I'm sorry, okay... Ow! I won't do it again..." I promise, hoping he will end the spanking soon. He doesn't!

After another 50 swats, I'm all out crying.

"OOWW! P-please Dad... AH! I said-I said I was... OWIEE! Sorreeee..." I lose count before he stops, standing me on my feet.

"Remove your pants and underwear, then lay across the bed." He instructs me. I do, wanting this to just be over.

With my bare butt in the air, mooning my father, I close my eyes and grab two fist fulls of my cover, and wait for the first lash of the belt.

I hear it before I feel it.

"AAAHHH!" I scream as it hits me. Man it stings like a bitch! I brace myself as I hear the swooshing noice of the belt, flying through the air towards me.

"AAAHHAHOW!" I cry out loud, before the next one hits.

He lays the first 15 lashes down quick and fast. It feels like the fires from Hell have exploded from the ground and landed on my ass!

"Last ten now sweetheart, and I want you to count them, okay?" I let out choking sound before nodding my head.

"AAAHHHHH! One..." I say as the first of the last 10 lands.

"OOOOWWWWWW! T-two..."

"OOOWWIIEEEE! Th-threeee..."

"AHHAHOOOW! F-fffour..." I am really struggling to get my words out now.

"OW, OW, OOOWWW! F-fiiive"

"AAAHHH! P-p-pleeease, OW! D-daddeee no-no m-more..." I plead, unable to take any more.

"It's nearly over, baby..." he lays the last four lashes fast, not waiting for me to count, knowing I can't.

As soon as it's over, he drops the belt to the floor and picks me up - bridal style - and cradles me in his arms, rocking me slightly and whispering soothing words to me.

"I'm so-so sorreee Daddeee" I say, wrapping me arms around his neck and squeezing tight.

"I know, princess! It's over now, all is forgiven!" I keep sobbing, the burn on my derrière too much for me to handle.

It takes a good 10 minutes for my sobbing to be reduced to the occasional hiccough. My Dads shirt is soaking wet where my tears have landed.

"I *hiccough* I love you Daddy!" I say as soon as I am able to speak properly.

"And I love you too, sweetheart. Never forget that!" He replies.

"I won't!"

As soon as I'm ready, l leave my dad's arms and put my pant and panties back on. I let out a loud hiss as my butt comes in contact with the fabric.

"Remind me next time we see Klaus to, like, glue my lips together or something. I don't wanna risk another one of those punishment!" I joke. Kinda...! My Dad laughs at me.

"Or you could just be good?" He states, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on, Dad... it's me you're talking to. Like that's ever gonna happen!" I smile and wink at him.


End file.
